Mikage Realm
by Kye-san
Summary: Namine es una estudiante de secundaria que decide presentarse,animada por su amiga Kairi,a una audicion como cantante en una famosa discografica.Sin embargo,los problemas comienzan cuando el joven cantante del grupo del momento la toma con ella. [NamiRox]
1. Prologo

**Mikage Realm- Prólogo:**

"_Todo… Todo lo que quería era… cantar"_

El escenario se lleno de vapor blanco; el sonido lejano de una guitarra inundó la sala. Poco después, la guitarra secundaria, el bajo y la batería se unieron a la melodía. Los fans comenzaron a gritar, a llamar a sus ídolos, a vitorear como si les fuera el alma en ello.

"_Se supone que me esfuerzo, que lo doy todo. Pero aún así…"_

Mientras los focos viajaban de un lado a otro, creando tensión, la muchacha parada entre los seguidores de la banda, oculta entre el público, tenía clavada la vista en el enorme escenario.

Finalmente, el humo se fue disipando y los focos detuvieron su trayectoria en un punto concreto. El clamor de los fans aumentó su intensidad de tal forma que se volvió ensordecedor.

Y, entonces, aparecieron. Primero, el batería; después el bajista, seguido de los guitarristas principal y secundario, que rasgaban las cuerdas de sus instrumentos siguiendo y creando el ritmo de la música. Después, una voz bien modulada comenzó a cantar. El griterío de los fans alcanzó un volumen casi inaguantable.

Sin embargo, la joven entre la multitud no se sumó al clamor. Sus ojos azules se hallaban fijos en el recién aparecido vocalista, clavándose en él como puñales asesinos

"_No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué a él lo escuchan¿Por qué quieren que él cante… y no quieren que lo haga yo?"_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola¡Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia!

Supongo que algunos de vosotros me conocereis por mis anteriores fics de Kingdom Hearts: un oneshot que fue adaptado a Doujinshi, El Chico del Autobus, y una historia larga inacabada, Cambiando, que de momento esta en pausa. Supongo que algunos tendreis preguntas relacionadas con mi anterior fic, pero todo lo que puedo decir es que me robaron los capitulos que tenia escritos a mano (es una historia larga que no explicare) y que no me siento con ganas de volverlos a reescribir. Por otra parte, ahora mismo carezco de la imaginacion y las ganas para seguirlo, porque, en primer lugar, siempre me costo escribir esa historia, asi que ahi se queda, en pausa hasta nuevo aviso.

Ojo: esto no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de escribirlo, sino que, por el momento, me dedicare a mi historia original y a este fic, que si e fcail de escribir y cuyo argumento me gusta mucho mas. Probablemente retome el hilo de Cambiando en breve, pero solo os pido paciencia y apoyo en este fic mio nuevo.

**Sobre Mikage Realm:**

Esta historia, originalmente no ha sido escrita como fic de Kingdom Hearts. Se trataba de un fic casero mio, con personajes originales inventados por mi y sin ninguna referencia a ningun juego ni nada. Por lo menos, asi es como escribo la historia yo a mano. Sin embargo, decidi adaptarla a Kingdom Hearts porque hay algunos personajes cuyas personalidades podrian resultar parecidas o, al menos, quedar bien.

Quiza, en un futuro, suba la verson sin adaptar, con los personajes originales y esas cosas, a mi galeria de DeviantART, pero, de momento, lo unico que ire publicando sera la "adaptacion" de la historia al un universo alternativo de KH. Es decir, este fic xD

¿Y por que digo todo esto? Pues porque puede que haya veces en las que los personajes no se comporten como lo harian en la saga de videojuegos. Esto se debe a que el guion debe adaptarse a mi historia original y a los personajes originales xD

En fin, ahora subo el primer capitulo

**Read and Review!!**


	2. Mikage

**Mikage Realm- …**_**Mikage…**_

-¡Listo! Estás perfecta

La muchacha pelirroja sonrió con alegría, y reculó unos cuantos pasos para observar su obra maestra. Su amiga, desde el asiento, le devolvió la mirada con incomodidad.

-¡Me encanta, Naminé! En serio.

La segunda muchacha se levantó y se observó en el espejo que había a su izquierda. Tenía el cabello sujeto en un elaborado recogido, y vestía de blanco inmaculado, con ropa de aspecto delicado y botas de cordones y plataforma.

Su amiga pelirroja la miraba desde todos los ángulos, con el rostro iluminado de alegría. Tras unos instantes, se acercó a la chica que respondía al nombre de Naminé y comenzó a arreglar y recolocar los pliegues de su falda.

-Ahora sí que estás- declaró finalmente, con una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía salírsele del rostro- ¡Es genial! Cuando seas profesional, yo quiero ser tu estilista.

-Aún no sabemos si me elegirán a mí, Kairi- replicó Naminé en voz baja, tironeando con nerviosismo de uno de los mechones sueltos de su cabello.

-Oh¡por favor¡Optimismo, Naminé¡Optimismo!

Sin dejar a su amiga tiempo para replicar, la joven pelirroja la agarró de la mano y la sacó a empellones fuera del piso y a la calle.

La tranquila avenida de Villa Crepúsculo disponía de una atmósfera tranquila que la zona del centro no tenía, por lo que Naminé decidió tranquilizarse antes de desembocar en aquella bulliciosa zona de la ciudad.

Pero una cosa era decirlo, y otra muy distinta, hacerlo. Para cuando llegaron a la parada de taxis, sólo la fuerza de la mano de Kairi sobre la suya impedía que Naminé saliese corriendo de allí. Y quizá lo hubiese hecho si su amiga no la hubiese empujado al primer vehículo disponible que halló a su paso.

-A la discográfica String Records, por favor.

El taxista desvió la vista a sus dos pasajeras una vez que éstas hubieran entrado al vehículo e indicado la dirección. ¿Podría alguna de ellas ser una artista famosa?

Una de las dos, la pelirroja, parecía una estudiante de secundaria normal. Sus ojos azules brillaban y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. En cuanto a la otra, vestida en un estilo un tanto estrafalario, podría tener el aspecto de una estrella si su pose nerviosa no denotara que no lo era.

-¿Vais a probar suerte en alguna audición?- preguntó, curioso, el hombre, tratando de hacer sentir más cómodas a las muchachas- String es una compañía bastante prestigiosa, que yo sepa. Son, por ejemplo, la discográfica de los Mikage Realm…

-¡Ah, sí!- exclamó Kairi con alegría- ¡Me encanta Mi Realm! Y sí, bueno, vamos a probar suerte. Yo no, mi amiga. Pero… ¿no sería genial que alguno de los miembros de Mi Realm estuviera allí?

El taxista se echó a reír. El vehículo, mientras tanto, tomó una amplia avenida plagada de coches y transeúntes que la recorrían de aquí a allá.

-Pues ojalá tengáis suerte.

Naminé, que miraba a través de la ventanilla con una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo, se volvió hacia su amiga.

-¿Mi Realm?- preguntó en voz baja, tratando de ocultar que le temblaba.

-Sé que ves poco o nada la televisión, Naminé, pero no puedes no conocerlos- bromeó Kairi- Mikage Realm, o Mi Realm, como los llaman los fans, son el grupo del momento. ¡Son famosísimos! El último single que han sacado, Dark Heaven, está sonando en todas partes. Por cierto¿te he dicho que me encanta esa canción?

Naminé asintió, distraída, y enlazó las manos en el regazo. Sí, creía haber escuchado parte de aquella canción en alguna parte.

-Muy bien chicas, hemos llegado- la voz del conductor y el sonido del monedero de Kairi al abrirse devolvieron a Naminé a la realidad- Son trescientos platines.

Una vez la joven pelirroja hubo pagado y el taxista les hubo deseado buena suerte, las dos amigas bajaron del coche.

El edificio de String Records se alzaba ante ellas como si se tratase de una enorme torre de las maravillas en la que todo era posible. La inmensa estructura de acero y cristal parecía tocar el cielo, en contraste con el pequeño jardincillo que se alzaba a un lado de la mole.

A través de las grandes puertas de cristal, artistas consagrados y noveles, cámaras, encargados de sonido, trabajadores y aspirantes a estrella entraban y salían, cada cual vestido y peinado del modo más sorprendente y espectacular, como si aquel edificio hubiera sido sacado se alguna clase de cuento.

-Venga¡vamos!

Mientras se acercaba, Naminé observó con sorpresa que nadie la miraba, a pesar de su ropa y cabello. Estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención en su zona residencial por su estilo de moda, pero allí, aquello era perfectamente normal.

Por su parte, Kairi, que parecía más excitada que preocupada por su amiga, miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad absoluta.

Pronto se hallaron en el amplio vestíbulo de la compañía. Decenas de personas caminaban de un lugar a otro, ocupadas en recados y encargos.

-Caray… esto es enorme- comentó Kairi con admiración- Con tanto pasillo y ascensor, no sé dónde es la audición exactamente. Será mejor que pregunte. ¿Vamos a ese mostrador de allá a enterarnos?

Naminé negó con la cabeza. Había localizado una máquina expendedora de bebidas calientes cerca del comienzo de uno de los pasillos.

-Ve tú- pidió- Creo que yo necesito un té, un chocolate, o algo así. Voy a comprar algo para beber y te busco.

Kairi esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga y se alejó hacia el otro punto del vestíbulo. Naminé, por su parte, se dirigió a la máquina expendedora. Introdujo la cantidad exacta de platines y pulsó sobre el botón de la bebida más apetecible que encontró: chocolate con leche caliente.

Pocos segundos después, saboreaba el líquido con calma mientras se detenía a observar la actividad en el pasillo que antes había estado a su espalda.

Atareadas figuras, vestidas con el uniforme del personal, ultimaban detalles y daban órdenes, rodeando como hormigas a una oronda silueta que, en la sala al final del corredor, permanecía acorralada en un sillón de aspecto excesivamente mullido.

Movida por la curiosidad, Naminé avanzó sigilosamente hacia el cuarto, hasta ocultarse detrás del marco de la puerta.

-¡Le aseguro que las ventas se dispararán si mis chicos promocionan su producto!- decía una voz en aquel momento- Ahora mismo, son como una mina de oro…

Otra voz, que Naminé identificó por alguna razón con el hombre obeso, carraspeó con incomodidad.

-Aún así, considero que el precio por aparecer en mi spot es excesivo…

El primer hombre se echó a reír, como si considerara que las palabras del otro eran un chiste excepcionalmente divertido.

-Por dios, señor Ogata. ¡Si su último videoclip ha llegado a los primeros puestos de la lista!

-Ya, pero…

-¡Mírelos, por todos los santos¡No puede dejar escapar un talento como ese!

Se oyó el sonido de la pantalla al encenderse. Después, los primeros acordes de una melodía llegaron hasta los oídos de la joven espía. Una guitarra; otra; el bajo; la batería. La música era fuerte, potente, pegadiza pero especial. Naminé cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar dónde había oído antes aquella canción.

Y en aquel momento, el vocalista hizo su aparición en la grabación.

Los ojos de Naminé se abrieron como platos. ¡Claro que recordaba aquella voz¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Con un tono, intensidad y timbre realmente especiales, la voz se alzaba sobre los instrumentos, moldeando la melodía como si fuese de arcilla, y haciendo al público querer cantar a la vez que su dueño.

"_Esta canción… ¿No es Dark Heaven?" _cayó en la cuenta entonces _"De Mikage Realm"_

Lo cierto, si en efecto eran ellos, no le extrañaba que Kairi fuera fan autoproclamada de la banda. Sobre todo, el cantante era realmente bueno; tenía un _algo_ especial.

-Oye, tú. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- preguntó en aquel momento una voz a su espalda, devolviéndola de golpe a la realidad.

La muchacha ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Si la descubrían espiando, ya podía considerarse _persona non grata _para String Records, al igual que para el resto de discográficas de la región. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera; no podía quedarse.

Solamente pensando en huir, Naminé se giró con ímpetu y echó a correr. Sin embargo, la suerte le jugó una mala pasada. En su precipitada carrera, fue a golpearse de lleno contra la persona que le había llamado la atención.

La taza de chocolate que llevaba se le resbaló de las manos, impactando contra la sudadera blanca que vestía el desconocido.

"_Oh… no…"_

Si se detenía y se disculpaba, quizá la detuvieran y la llevaran a seguridad, así que murmuró una rápida disculpa y continuó su camino.

Antes de doblar la esquina y regresar al vestíbulo, la joven alzó la mirada y clavó los ojos en el desconocido durante unas centésimas de segundo. Todo lo que fue capaz de ver fue un rostro masculino de facciones atractivas y delicadas y un cabello corto y rubio cuidadosamente peinado a base de placas y gomina.

-¡Dios mío¿Que le has tirado una taza de chocolate caliente encima a alguien¿Y después te has ido corriendo? Vaya, pues menos mal que no te has manchado el vestido con la carrera. ¡Darías una impresión malísima para la audición!

Naminé, resoplando de disgusto, se hundió aún más en el mullido asiento de la sala de espera de la última planta. A su alrededor, las otras candidatas paseaban a través de la habitación, hablaban unas con otras, o, simplemente, se lanzaban miradas de competitividad unas a otras.

-Y, bueno¿Cómo era la persona a la que duchaste con chocolate?- inquirió Kairi, sonriendo con picardía- ¿Iba vestido con traje y un cartelito en el que ponía "director"?

-¡Claro que no! Era un chico joven- replicó Naminé, airada- Que yo sepa, la gente de esa edad no…

-¿Al _hijo_ del director¿A un miembro del personal¿A algún músico?- continuó bromeando Kairi- Uy, uy, uy… Ya veo dónde va a acabar tu carrera… ¡En la ruina!

Naminé trató de hacer oídos sordos a los chistes de su amiga, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse. Tanto que las mariposas que ya sentía en el estómago aumentaron su revoloteo hasta el punto de casi marearse.

-Número 195- llamó entonces una voz.

La vista de Naminé se desplazó hasta la chapa redonda que colgaba de su pecho. En caracteres blancos y grandes sobre un fondo negro podían leerse los números uno, nueve y cinco.

-Soy yo- declaró, levantándose.

Desde la silla, Kairi sonrió, tratando de animar a su amiga, que en ese momento entraba a la sala de audiciones. Sin embargo, la joven rubia no la vio. En su mente solamente tenían cabida las imágenes de los jueces, que la observaban con una mezcla explosiva de curiosidad y aburrimiento.

-Y bien, número 195- comenzó a hablar el hombre sentado en el centro de la mesa- ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre y edad?

-Na… Naminé Yuuki, de diecisiete años. Estudio tercero de secundaria alta en el instituto Ansem el Sabio de esta ciudad.- se presentó tímidamente.

El jurado asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Podrías decirnos, por ejemplo, una banda que te guste?- quiso saber a continuación

Naminé no lo pensó; la potencia de la canción que había escuchado antes habló aquella vez por ella.

-Mikage Realm- susurró- Me encanta Dark Heaven.

El jurado se echó a reír como si ya esperara alguna respuesta de ese tipo. Mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno de notas, su voz se alzó de nuevo hacia su interlocutora.

-¿Podrías cantarnos el estribillo de esa canción?

Naminé se quedó de piedra. Ella no había traído preparada aquella pieza. Lo que era más, no la había escuchado más que un par de veces, la última de ellas hacía apenas una hora. Ni siquiera recordaba la letra por completo; aunque sí, más o menos, el tono de la voz y las notas entonadas.

Al menos, debía intentarlo.

Cerrando los ojos, Naminé comenzó a cantar. No sabía si estaba pronunciando las palabras correctas, pero estaba prácticamente segura de que el tono estaba bien.

La sala permaneció en silencio. Los jurados no hablaron; no la mandaron apartarse y salir de la habitación. Todo, de momento, estaba saliendo bien.

Y entonces, una voz se unió a la suya. Naminé sintió como su propio tono temblaba hasta apagarse como una vela. Hubiera sido capaz de reconocer aquel timbre en cualquier parte. Único, especial, potente, con aquel _algo _que lo hacía diferir del resto… Mikage Realm.

La joven abrió los ojos y se giró, buscando poner un rostro al vocalista. El joven, tras ella, le devolvió la mirada con unos burlones ojos azules que resaltaban en un rostro de facciones delicadas y atractivas. Su pelo estaba cuidadosamente peinado con gomina y planchas de forma que las puntas rubias partieran en todas direcciones.

"_Oh… maldición" _susurró Naminé mentalmente.

Aquel joven vestía ropas llamativas al estilo de las bandas de rock actuales. Sin embargo, ella ya lo había visto antes. Y no estaba vestido así, precisamente.

Una hora atrás, llevaba una sudadera blanca inmaculada que había acabado completamente empapada de chocolate. _Su _chocolate. Y que, por casualidades de la vida, llevaba sujeta bajo el brazo.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó el jurado principal- ¡Pero si es Roxas¿Cómo va la grabación del nuevo vídeo?

El chico se encogió de hombros con expresión sumamente cansada.

-Marluxia nos ha llamado para decirnos que se retrasará. Sin batería, no puede haber vídeo, y me aburro.- explicó con tono monótono.

-Ayúdanos con la audición, entonces- bromeó el jurado- Todo el mundo dice que tienes buena visión para estas cosas.

Roxas asintió, y una sonrisa sustituyó a su expresión aburrida. Una sonrisa arrebatadoramente de cara al exterior, pero que a Naminé le pareció digna del mismísimo demonio.

-Oh, claro. Para eso he venido _expresamente._ Lo que es más, ya había visto a esta chica _antes_- anunció con tono alegre mientras avanzaba hacia el jurado. Cuando pasó al lado de la muchacha, lanzó la sudadera sucia en sus brazos- Y bien¿quieres una opinión sincera sobre ella? Es mona, pero su voz no me ha causado ninguna sensación especial. Yo de vosotros, seguiría buscando.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Y aqui esta el primer capitulo, recien pasadito a ordenador xD

Para el siguiente capitulo os dejo la duda de quienes seran los otros miembros de Mikage Realm. Son cinco: vocalista (vo) , guitarra principal (gt) , guitarra secundaria (gt) , bajo (bs) y bateria (dr). De momento, han aparecido Roxas (vo) y se ha mencionado a Marluxia (dr)

A ver si alguien es lo suficientemente ocurrente para adivinar quienes son los otros xD

En fin, **read and review p**


	3. Sorpresa

**Mikage Realm-…Sorpresa…**

La hora libre de estudio valía para cualquier cosa menos para estudiar, eso lo sabían todos los alumnos. Y la sala de ordenadores del instituto valía, en aquel momento, para cualquier tarea menos para el noble propósito de buscar información para el trabajo escolar.

Naminé suspiró y se ajustó el lazo azul del uniforme, que le comenzaba a apretar más de lo necesario en el cuello. Después, con el ceño fruncido, se volvió hacia el ordenador que compartía con Kairi y Olette, sus dos amigas de clase.

-¡Por favor, dejado de una vez!- exclamó con fastidio.

Las dos chicas, que cuchicheaban entre ellas, se giraron hacia su amiga, sonrientes.

-¡Oh, vamos, míralos!- replicó Kairi, apartándose de la pantalla para dejarle visión completa- ¡No me puedes negar que son guapísimos!

Naminé gruñó algo sin sentido, pero no pudo evitar clavar los ojos en la imagen ante ella. Se trataba de la página web de Mikage Realm, en concreto, la galería de wallpapers.

En la pantalla, los miembros de la banda, vestidos con llamativas ropas a conjunto posaban con sus instrumentos en la mano. En el borde de la imagen se indicaban los nombres artísticos de cada uno, junto con su posición dentro del grupo.

**Roxas- Vocals**

**Demyx- Leading Guitar**

**Zexion- Guitar**

**Axel- Bass**

**Marluxia- Drums**

Naminé trató de apartar la mirada del fondo de pantalla, pero no lo consiguió. No sólo eran la voz y la música; también el atuendo y apariencia de aquellos cinco jóvenes promesas resultaban atractivos.

Aunque el vocalista hubiese resultado ser un pequeño demonio de cabello rubio y puntiagudo.

-Es que… ¡míralos!- proseguía Kairi, cuya mirada iba de un músico a otro con la avidez del que está a punto de devorar lo que tiene delante- ¡Axel es increíble, y Demyx me encanta!

-¡Y Marluxia!- añadió Olette, con los ojos clavados en el batería- Es increíblemente guapo, refinado y elegante…

Kairi asintió con énfasis y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y Zexion¡Si parece un estudiante de secundaria¡Es una monada!

-¡Me lo comería!

-Pero, de todas formas, el que sí parece de nuestra edad es Roxas. ¡Me encanta¡Es guapísimo! Y con esa cara de niño bueno que tiene, debe ser todo un ángel¿no creéis?

Naminé puso los ojos en blanco y apartó la mirada definitivamente del monitor.

Sí, seguro. Roxas tenía la misma similitud con una buena persona que con un caballo volador. Podría llegar a decir que incluso más con el caballo. Por su culpa, y la de sus comentarios inoportunos, había acabado eliminada de la audición. Y estaba segura de que no la habían echado por falta de talento, sino porque a cierto vocalista no le había hecho ninguna gracia encontrarse una enorme mancha de chocolate en su sudadera.

Durante el resto de la hora, la chica maldijo todo lo posible al engreído cantante en voz baja, mientras sus dos amigas lo alababan a gritos, y, cuando sonó la campana, se dio prisa para ser la primera en salir del aula

"_Oh, maldición… ¡Ese estúpido ha conseguido ponerme de mal humor!"_

-¡Naminé, espera!

La muchacha se detuvo en seco, suspirando, antes de girarse hacia Kairi, que corría hacia ella por el corredor. Al llegar a su lado, se detuvo con la respiración agitada.

-¡Venga!- trató de animar a su compañera sin ahogarse con sus propias palabras- Sé que hoy tienes un día malo por todo lo que ocurrió el Sábado con lo de la audición y todo eso, pero tienes que animarte. ¡Ya te escogerán en la próxima!

"_No si tengo al vocalista del grupo del momento en mi contra" _pensó Naminé con amargura, mientras continuaba su camino hacia la salida.

-¡Pero espérame, mujer, que voy a casa por el mismo capítulo que tú!

Naminé redujo el paso de mala gana hasta que su amiga le dio alcance, y luego continuó su camino en su compañía. Ambas cruzaron las puertas abiertas del instituto y comenzaron a caminar por la avenida que debían recorrer para llegar a casa.

-Oye, Naminé¿llevas dinero aquí?- preguntó Kairi de sopetón cuando no habían ni recorrido la mitas del trayecto. Cuando la chica asintió, esbozó una sonrisa brillante- ¡Podríamos ir a comer! No hay nadie en tu casa a mediodía¿verdad? Así, de paso, podrías contarme lo que te pasa.

Naminé suspiró. Su amiga de la infancia solía ser una persona alegre y activa, no demasiado preocupada por los detalles, pero había ocasiones en las que podía leer en su interior con una facilidad que a ella la tranquilizaba. No podía negar que era algo bueno para alguien que no tenía la costumbre de airear sus miedos y problemas de buenas a primeras.

-No; ahora mismo estoy sola en casa- asintió- Podemos ir a alguna parte, si quieres.

-¡Genial¡Vamos a buscar un sitio!

Las dos muchachas se desviaron hacia la zona peatonal de Villa Crepúsculo. En aquel lugar se hallaban las principales tiendas de la ciudad, al igual que muchísimos restaurantes y cafeterías de diferentes precios. Sus pasos las guiaron hasta un pequeño local en el que solían almorzar: una hamburguesería de precios escasos y calidad aceptable que pertenecía a una gran cadena de alimentación.

Al ser un día de diario, no había demasiada gente en el restaurante, por lo que pudieron pedir su comida enseguida y sentarse en una mesa frente a la ventana.

-Ah, Naminé¿sabes de lo que me he enterado en internet antes?- comentó Kairi mientras comían, sacando a la luz su tema favorito- ¡Mi Realm van a dar un concierto aquí, en la ciudad, el fin de semana¡Sólo aquí! Van a presentar su nuevo single, Flying High. ¡Será la primera vez que se escuche¿No es increíble?

-¿Cuánto valdrán las entradas?- preguntó Naminé con curiosidad. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía tentada a acudir. El vocalista podía ser un indeseable, pero su voz era simplemente maravillosa.

Kairi clavó la vista en su hamburguesa con resignación. Haciendo un mohín, mordió la carne.

-Demasiado, créeme- musitó- Con esos precios, no podré ir a verlos hasta que empiece la gira en sí, más adelante. Es una pena- la muchacha hurgó en su mochila hasta localizar lo que buscaba. Con delicadeza, colocó un CD sobre la mesa- El maxisingle de Mi Realm, Dark Heaven. Lo que me hubiera gustado oírla también en directo…

Naminé miró la cubierta del disco. Los tonos predominantes eran los azules, aunque también había rastros de grises y negros. El nombre del grupo aparecía en letras también azules en el centro de la imagen. En la sobrecubierta, los miembros del grupo aparecían junto a la lista de canciones, vestidos de colores acorde al fondo como negros, grises, blancos y el azul predominante.

En el centro, con unos ojos color zafiro que resultaban incluso sobre la imagen coloreada a ordenador que había detrás, Roxas esbozaba una mueca entre inocente y burlona, como un pequeño diablo.

Naminé, con disgusto, apartó el disco de su campo de visión, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarlo por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Mi CD!- protestó Kairi, recogiendo la caja de plástico y alzándola como si se tratase de su hijo bienamado.-Pero¿qué pasa contigo? Ni que los Mi Realm te hubieran hecho algo…

Naminé no respondió, pero clavó los ojos con furia en la imagen del vocalista.

-Espera¿te han hecho algo?- preguntó Kairi en un susurro- ¿¡Los conoces!?

-He visto a unos solamente. A uno. Y no lo conozco. Fue él el que hizo que me echaran de la audición¡y sólo porque le tiré encima una taza de chocolate¡Ese Roxas es un imbécil!

El CD de Mikage Realm resbaló de entre los dedos de Kairi. La muchacha pelirroja parecía haberse sumido en estado de shock, y miraba a su amiga con los ojos como platos y los labios entreabiertos en la mueca de sorpresa más absoluta.

-¿Has visto a _Roxas_¿En persona? Es… asombroso. ¡Genial! Ya me gustaría a mí que…- comenzó a balbucear.

-Kairi, me echó de la audición porque lo manché por error. ¡Es sólo un crío engreído con los humos demasiado altos!

Su amiga negó con la cabeza, aún demasiado atónita como para hablar con claridad.

-Pero… has hablado con él… Dios mío¿por qué no me presenté a la audición contigo?

-Kairi, era no es la cuestión…

-¡Sí lo es¡Es _Roxas_, de _Mikage Realm_¡Claro que lo es!

"_Y si supieras que acabé llevándome la sudadera…"_se dijo Naminé, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Cuando Naminé, después de dejar a Kairi en su casa, echó a andar de vuelta a la suya, tenía los oídos saturados de tanto escuchar la palabra "Roxas"

Bastante tenía ya que aguantar oír su nombre mencionado en clase, ver su foto en escaparates, carpetas, tiendas de música y ropa y soportar sus apariciones en anuncios, entrevistas y espacios para videoclips. En un par de días, había tenido más Roxas que durante el resto de su vida.

Y todo porque el famoso concierto del que tanto hablaba Kairi se iba a celebrar muy pronto en la ciudad… Había que ver cómo se ponía la mayoría de la gente de su edad por un simple grupo de críos tocando música.

Sin que el mal humor se hubiera evaporado del todo, Naminé se giró hacia la calle que conducía a su casa. Como de costumbre, todo estaba vacío, quizá exceptuando un pequeño grupo de jovencitas al final de la calle.

Justamente… delante de su casa.

-¿Qué… qué se supone que…?- murmuró la chica. Iba a echar a correr, alarmada ante la posibilidad de que hubiera ocurrido algo, cuando apreció la parte superior de un cabello rubio oscuro, brillante, peinado de modo que sus puntas sobresalieran en todas direcciones a base de planchas, spray y gomina invisible- Maldito… payaso.

Sin dudarlo, echó a correr hasta la zona en la que se arremolinaba la gente. Echaba chispas; estaba furiosa.

Para cuando él la vio, ella ya había apartado a sus seguidoras y se alzaba delante de su figura, ataviada con un uniforme de colegiala azul y blanco. Roxas, como la última vez que Naminé lo había visto, llevaba puestas las llamativas ropas típicas de los miembros de Mikage Realm.

-¡Vaya, al fin llegas!- exclamó el vocalista con un tono tan amigable que logró sacar por completo de sus casillas a la normalmente tranquila muchacha- ¡Me has hecho esperarte media hora!- al oír aquel comentario, las fanáticas prorrumpieron en exclamaciones de sorpresa y disgusto. Lo que e más, parecieron no saltarle encima a Naminé simplemente porque Roxas se expresaba en tono amigable.

La joven se lo quedó mirando con ojos como platos. ¿Qué hacía _precisamente_ él allí¿De dónde había sacado su dirección?

-¿Qué… qué demonios…¿Para qué has venido?- consiguió murmurar.

Roxas esbozó su ya clásica sonrisa inocente y arrebatadora.

-¿Qué por qué?- repitió- Para recoger la sudadera que machaste y luego te llevaste para arreglar. Digo yo que ya te habrá dado tiempo a lavarla¿no es así?

"_Pero… ¿se puede saber de qué va este tío?"_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capi nn

Esta vez ha sido bastante corto, pero si metía más cosas en la escena de Kairi y Naminé, aquello iba a resultar aburrido, y tampoco quería meter más en la escena de Roxas y Naminé porque quería dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo xD

De todas formas, ya conocéis la alineación de miembros de Mi Realm.

Eso sí, hay una cosa que me hace gracia: aunque en el fondo son el mismo, el Roxas que aparece aquí y el que salía en mi anterior fic son... bastante opuestos¿no os parece? XDDD

En fin, gracias por los reviews, espero más para este capi!!

Hala, hasta el siguiente capi


	4. Consentido

**Mikage Realm- .:Consentido:.**

-¿Puedo preguntar de dónde has sacado la dirección de mi casa?- preguntó Naminé con tono seco, cerrando la puerta de su casa tras ella.

Roxas, en el recibidor, pareció no escucharla, ocupado como estaba en retocarse el pelo del flequillo, que parecía habérsele desplazado unos centímetros a la derecha de cómo solía aparecer en las fotos.

-¿…decías?- preguntó con tono despreocupado.

-¡Deja de mirarte en el espejo y atiéndeme!- explotó Naminé, que dejó caer la cartera escolar que llevaba al suelo con un fuerte golpe a causa de su fastidio.- ¿Se puede saber de dónde sales? Y de dónde has sacado mi dirección, ya de paso, y si no te importa.

Roxas pasó de retocarse el flequillo a curiosear las fotos del recibidor, como si estuviera en su propia casa.

-Vengo de un estudio de fotografía. Se supone que tengo descanso en medio de la sesión que estamos haciendo, y es ahora. Tu dirección la cogí de la base de datos de la discográfica- explicó con un tono de voz monótono, como si se aburriera de dar detalles constantemente- Tuviste que ponerlo en el formulario para hacer la audición del otro día.

Naminé sintió el impulso de apartar al joven de la mesa de un empujón, y, por un instante, lamentó no ser tan atrevida como Kairi para ese tipo de cosas. De lo único de lo que se veía capaz ella era de responder con la máxima furia contenida posible a sus comentarios.

-Ah¿y resulta que ahora cualquiera puede mirar unos datos supuestamente confidenciales?

-Yo no soy cualquiera- replicó Roxas, como si acabara de afirmar que el mundo era redondo- Por cierto¿esta eres tú?- el joven alzó la foto que tenía en la mano, en la que una niña rubia de unos cinco años sonreía hacia la cámara con el rostro embadurnado de chocolate. Vaya, por lo que veo, parece que tienes preferencia por manchar cosas con derivados del cacao…

Naminé se acercó al insolente vocalista y le arrebató la fotografía de las manos. Sin mirar ni lo que hacía, abrió un cajón y la lanzó al interior.

-Y bien¿qué quieres¿Tu sudadera?- barbotó con tono furioso, aunque, a pesar de todo, su voz no aumentó de volumen más que unas décimas- Pues mira, lo siento, pero no la he lavado.

-Se supone que tú la manchaste- protestó Roxas; su voz adquiriendo un tono infantil que a su interlocutora se le antojó excesivamente burlón.

Naminé miró al cantante con la boca abierta, cada vez más sorprendida por su actitud.

-También se supone que tú tienes dinero de sobra para hacer la colada- replicó, apoyándose contra la pared con los brazos en jarras- Así que más te vale lavarla tú, o dejarla sucia, si prefieres.

Roxas esbozó un mohín de fastidio. Al parecer, no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado. Adoptando una pose seria, cruzó el recibidor para encararse con Naminé, y con, al parecer, algo más de esfuerzo de lo normal, esbozó una media sonrisa pícara mientras tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón de pelo rubio de la muchacha.

-Venga… ¿Vas a dejarla sucia y hacer que me enfade?- preguntó con un tono falsamente inocente.

La respiración de Naminé se aceleró por un momento. Lo cierto era que, visto de cerca, el vocalista de Mikage Realm era guapísimo. Kairi tenía toda la razón sobre lo de la cara de ángel.

Sin embargo, era lo único que había dicho de él en lo que podía estar de acuerdo.

-Yo no soy tu fan, ni nada por el estilo, así que puedes enfadarte todo lo que quieras- declaró con tono frío, zafándose del contacto Roxas. Lanzándole una mirada asesina, se lanzó escaleras arriba- Voy a por la dichosa sudadera. Quédate aquí y no toques nada.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Naminé subió a la planta superior y corrió hacia su habitación. La sudadera seguía allí, en un rincón, con la mancha de chocolate resaltando con claridad sobre su pechera blanca.

Naminé la cogió de la esquina en la que la había dejado, perfectamente doblada. Sin embargo, al alzarla, se desplegó, permitiendo a la chica verla con claridad.

"_Bah, seguro que tiene dinero para comprarse diez o veinte de estas… al día" _se dijo, suspirando _"Seguro que lo hace simplemente por fastidiar; o por delirios de grandeza; o algo así…" _

Con la sudadera, ahora desdoblada, bajo el brazo, Naminé se dispuso a bajar de nuevo al recibidor. Salió de su dormitorio, cruzó el pasillo y bajó las escaleras… para encontrarse a Roxas cómodamente sentado en el sofá del salón, con el teléfono en la mano.

-Que sí, Axel, ya voy- decía en aquel momento- Invéntate algo, o diles que esperen, o yo qué sé. ¿Que también hay que hacer un reportaje en vídeo? Vaya, no podéis vivir sin mí. En fin, voy hacia allá en un momento. ¡Esperadme! Y dile a Demyx que se calle, que todo lo que está diciendo se oye desde aquí perfectamente. Ala¡adiós!

Con una sonrisa divertida, Roxas colgó el teléfono. Fue al alzar la mirada cuando vio a Naminé mirarlo con los brazos cruzados y expresión asesina.

-¿No te dije que no _tocases _nada?- gruñó en voz baja.

-Es que tenía que hacer una llamada…- protestó el chico.

-¿Y no tienes móvil?

-Lo dejé en el estudio para que no me diesen la lata. No sabes lo pesados que pueden ponerse- Roxas se acomodó en el sofá, colocando sus pies calzados con botas encima de la mesa- No me mires así¡ni que hubiera tenido que preguntarte por hacer una llamadita de nada, mujer!

-Pu…pues digo yo que sí- respondió la chica, cuya sorpresa absoluta prácticamente no la dejaba hablar- Y si no te importa, podrías bajar los pies de…

-Ah, por cierto…

Tras interrumpirla con su tono festivo habitual, Roxas saltó del sofá y volvió a acercarse a ella. Sus manos se colocaron en los hombros de la muchacha, como si fuera su mejor amigo.

-¿Sabes? Estabas mucho más mona en la audición, aunque el vestido fuera un poco soso- comentó- Vista así, tampoco eres tan guapa. Arréglate un poco, o algo así.

Naminé contuvo las ganas de dejarle marcada su bonita cara de una bofetada. Aquel tío era absolutamente insufrible. En aquel momento, podía afirmar que los que decían que la belleza no lo era todo tenían absoluta y contundente razón.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da cómo me arregle yo?- le espetó- Además¿no tenías que irte a hacer unas fotos o algo así¡Te van a acabar echando de la banda como no te vayas de una vez!

El rostro de su interlocutor adoptó una expresión sorprendida.

-¡Es cierto¡Llego tarde! Bueno, entonces me voy- lanzó una mirada dudosa a la sudadera que Naminé todavía sostenía- Quédate el jersey.

-Yo no lo quiero para nada…

Roxas simplemente se encogió de hombros y echó a correr hacia el recibidor. Poco después, se había ido.

Naminé suspiró, al fin tranquila. Aquel crío consentido era demasiado insolente, mirando, tocando y haciendo siempre lo que le venía en gana. Seguramente, si todos sus fans lo supieran, tendría muchos menos…

-¡Uah!

El sonido del timbre al ser aporreado la sacó de sus pensamientos como un mazazo.

Murmurando otra maldición que su madre se hubiera escandalizado al oír, Naminé se acercó a abrir la puerta de mala gana. Estaba segura de quién era, y, por lo tanto, no se sorprendió en absoluto al ver a Roxas en el umbral.

-¿Podrías decirme dónde hay una parada de taxis? Es que andando, precisamente, no puedo ir hasta el estudio.

Naminé puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió. La parada más cercana estaba a apenas a cinco minutos de allí, y en una calle no demasiado concurrida a aquella hora del día. Seguramente, perdería mucho menos tiempo acompañándolo que cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

-Venga, vamos, pero que sea la última vez. Si sabes llegar a los sitios, deberías saber cómo volver a donde estabas antes- cedió la chica. Se volvió a poner los zapatos del uniforme, que se había quitado al entrar en casa, cogió las llaves y salió al exterior, procediendo a caminar calle abajo- Es lo normal para todo el mundo.

Roxas, que la alcanzó en seguida, negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos se clavaron en el cielo sin nubes que se alzaba encima de sus cabezas.

-No, no lo es. E recuerdo que yo no soy _todo el mundo_- replicó- Soy el vocalista de Mikage Realm; no voy andando a los sitios. Tienen que llevarme en taxi y en coche a todos lados. Me ahogarían los fans si fuese andando. En serio- el joven vocalista sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír- Aunque, bueno, aquí no tengo por qué preocuparme: esto parece un barrio fantasma.

-Oh, vaya, gracias por alabar el lugar dónde vivo- gruñó Naminé con ironía- Es un barrio tradicionalista, no un cementerio.

-Nadie ha dicho que sea malo por el hecho de estar vacío- Roxas se encogió de hombros- ¡La verdad es que una calle tan terriblemente muerta me hace hasta gracia! Y, así, mirándote bien… tú podrías ser el fantasma- bromeó, cambiando el tono de su voz, de la seriedad a la broma, en apenas un segundo- ¿No has pensado en dedicarte a actriz en lugar de a cantante?

Naminé, que ya distinguía a lo lejos la parada de taxis, se detuvo en seco, entrecerrando los ojos y clavando la vista en el suelo. No había pensado en preguntar aquello, pero, ahora que el tema había salido, tenía que hacerlo.

-Roxas… tú… ¿por qué hiciste que me echaran del casting?- susurró.

El vocalista, no obstante y como siempre, no atendía. En lugar de eso, se asomaba a través de la esquina, observando a los peatones que transitaban la calle con cautela para no ser visto.

-¿…decías?- preguntó, girándose hacia ella con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Lo de no escucharme lo haces a posta?- exclamó Naminé, indignada, poniendo los brazos en jarras- ¡Ni que fuera transparente!

Roxas le dirigió una mirada burlona sin moverse de la esquina en la que estaba. Naminé suspiró. Quizá si fuera transparente para el punto de vista de él.

-¿Por qué les dijiste a los jurados del casting que me echaran de allí?- repitió con voz repentinamente baja.

La expresión de Roxas volvió a cambiar, convirtiéndose en aquella sonrisa inocente suya, capaz de hacer quedarse afónicas a sus fans, pero también de hacerla temblar a ella de miedo.

-Pura venganza- admitió, pronunciando sus palabras con tono divertido y deliberada lentitud- Yo me manché por tu culpa; tú no cantas por la mía. Y si te hubieras portado bien lavándome mi sudadera… En fin, ya no importa.

Sin decir nada más, el chico saltó a la calle desde detrás de la esquina e hizo detenerse a un taxi que pasaba. El conductor, que no tardó en reconocerlo, ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Al mismo tiempo, varias colegialas que caminaban calle abajo se detuvieron en seco, prorrumpiendo en gritos y risitas.

Tras dedicar una brillante sonrisa a sus admiradoras, Roxas entró en el taxi y le indicó la dirección al conductor.

Mientras tanto, Naminé se sentía como si le hubieran lanzado un jarro de agua fría sobre los hombros. ¿De verdad hablaba aquel engreído en serio? Porque si lo hacía… ya podía dar su futura carrera por perdida.

Pero no podía ser… Nadie podía ser tan caprichoso, nadie podía… Tenía que hablar con él.

-¡Espera!- exclamó, corriendo hacia el taxi. Sin embargo, para cuando llegó a la carretera, el único rastro que quedaba de Roxas eran los suspiros de sus fans.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

En fin, actualicé...

Capi cortísimo, pero creo que merece la pena, porque aquí empieza la relación entre Roxas y Naminé. Nyeh, el título del capi va por él, porque es un crío consentido.

Eso sí, el próximo capítulo será uno de los más importantes... y también bastante largo. Personalmente, creo que es mi parte favorita de lo que llevo escrito XD

* * *

_**.:Avance:. Mikage Realm...**_

_Yo no puedo vivir sin cantar, tienes que entenderlo. Sé que, seguramente a ti te pasa lo mismo._

_Tengo que hablar contigo, hacértelo saber, pero... ¿Cómo puedo verte? El único lugar donde te unirás al público, a la gente normal, es tu concierto¿no es así?_

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer entonces¿Ir allí?_

* * *

En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo...

**Read & Review!!**

Be Nyappy


	5. Flying

**Mikage Realm .:Flying:.**

-¡Mirad¡Ya empieza¡Ya salen!- exclamó Olette sin poder contener su alegría.

Tanto Kairi como ella prorrumpieron en grititos y risas cuando los créditos y la melodía de inicio – una versión instrumental de la archiconocida Dark Heaven – comenzaron. Naminé, simplemente, miró la pantalla con una mueca de resignación y fastidio.

-¡Ahí están!- dijo Kairi entonces.

La cámara enfocó un gran sofá en el que se hallaban acomodados los cinco miembros de Mikage Realm. Roxas sonreía con falsa inocencia, sentado entre Marluxia y Zexion, mientras que Axel y Demyx permanecían de pie detrás; todos vestidos y peinados a juego; todos, cada uno en su estilo, tremendamente atractivos.

La versión instrumental de Dark Heaven comenzó a bajar de volumen hasta que todo se quedó en silencio. Los miembros se miraron entre sí durante un segundo, hasta que cierto joven rubio comenzó con la presentación.

-Soy Roxas, el vocalista.

-Soy Demyx, guitarrista.

-Soy Zexion, guitarrista.

-Soy Axel, bajista.

-Soy Marluxia, batería.

-Somos Mikage Realm- añadieron todos al unísono, luciendo sus mejores sonrisas.

-Supongo que sabréis que pronto presentaremos nuestro nuevo single, Flying High, que saldrá a la venta el próximo lunes- continuó Roxas, tomando la palabra- Y también, que daremos un concierto este viernes, es decir, pasado mañana.

-¡Pero, hombre, Roxas, que la gente ya sabe contar!- lo interrumpió Axel, bromeando.

-¡A diferencia de ti!- replicó el vocalista, también riéndose.

-Oh, bueno, tanto si sabéis contar como si no- añadió Demyx, sumándose a la broma- Os esperamos en el concierto del viernes. Si aún quedan entradas¡no dudéis y comprad la vuestra!

-"Si aún quedan", dice- repitió Roxas, que seguía riéndose. Todos los demás se sumaron a las carcajadas salvo Zexion, que simplemente esbozó una media sonrisa- Pero, bueno, ya nos entendemos. De todas formas, también esperamos que nos apoyéis comprando el single de Flying High, así como los productos de merchandising asociado, como camisetas o llaveros. En cuanto al maxisingle, saldrá a la venta en ediciones A y B. La A tendrá CD y DVD, mientras que en la B sólo podrá encontrarse el CD.

-La semana que viene, además, firmaremos discos en varias zonas de la ciudad- comunicó Marluxia- Podéis buscar información en nuestra web.

La dirección de la página oficial de la banda en internet apareció destellando en brillantes letras rojas.

-¡Y esto ha sido Mi Realm hasta ahora!- tomó la palabra Roxas, que esbozó su clásica sonrisa entre inocente y pícara- ¡Esperamos veros pronto!

-¡Hasta la vista!- añadieron Axel y Demyx.

-Nos vemos- murmuró Zexion, hablando en tono bajo.

-¡Adiós!- se despidió Marluxia, sonriendo alegremente al objetivo y saludando con una mano.

La cámara se fue alejando y la imagen se difuminó hasta desaparecer, siendo sustituida por imágenes del videoclip de Dark Heaven. Poco después, un anuncio de colonia aparecía en la pantalla.

Kairi apagó la televisión, pulsando sobre el botón correspondiente del mando con desgana.

-Ya no quedan entradas- murmuró- Demyx tiene razón; no hay ni una sola. ¡Con lo que me hubiera gustado ir! Teníamos que haber ido a por ellas el primer día…

Naminé clavó la mirada en un punto lejano de la pared. Se sentía realmente mezquina.

-Ya, pero¿tú viste lo que costaban?- decía Olette en aquel instante- ¡Era demasiado para mi economía!

Kairi asintió y esbozó una sonrisa triste. Sin embargo, sus ojos se iluminaron poco después.

-Bueno, no todo está perdido. ¡En la plazoleta del tranvía van a poner una pantalla gigante! Podríamos ir.- propuso.

Olette asintió con efusividad, comentando casi a voz en grito que, así, al menos, podrían ver a los miembros de su banda favorita presentar su nuevo single, y, a la vez, estar rodeados de otros fanáticos.

Naminé se mordió el labio. Sentía tener que decepcionar a sus amigas, pero…

-Yo no puedo ir- susurró- El viernes tengo cosas que hacer con mi madre. Primero, ir de compras, y, cuando cierren las tiendas, tengo que ayudarla con la casa. No hay modo de escaparme esta vez.

-Oh, vaya¡qué pena!

Naminé suspiró, tratando de que el hecho de que mentía no saltase demasiado a la vista.

No podía ir a ver el concierto con sus amigas… porque tenía un ticket para acudir al inmenso auditorio donde se celebraba: una entrada en la que se había dejado una buena parte del caudal de su hucha, y que había acudido a comprar el primer día en las que éstas habían salido a la venta, llegando incluso a perder la mañana de clases. Después, había tenido que decir en el instituto y a sus amigas que había estado en casa, enferma.

* * *

_-Aquí es. Tome el dinero ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Naminé bajó del taxi en el que había llegado a las afueras del Twilight Stadium, donde se celebraba el concierto de Mi Realm. Estaba vestida con el uniforme del instituto y llevaba la cartera con los libros colgada del hombro. A pesar de que le había dicho a su madre que se dirigía a clase, no iría aquel día._

_Se sentía mal por ello, pero había algo en su escala de valores que le importaba mucho más que un día de estudio: quería cantar. Y Roxas se interponía en su camino._

_Tenía que hablar con él y pedirle que no se metiera en su carrera, que le dejara vía libre. Por supuesto, no pensaba rebajarse a hacer lo que el engreído joven le pidiera, pero debía pedirle por favor que no le impidiera cantar._

_Tenía que hablar con Roxas, y aquello no era sencillo, precisamente. Era el vocalista de una de las bandas del momento, famoso, querido, agraciado. Era efusivamente saludado por fans, que, si bien no se acercaban hasta el punto de hacerle la vida imposible, sí lo miraban como si se tratase de un dios cada vez que pisaba un sitio medianamente poblado. Iba en coche privado a conciertos o sesiones de fotos. Y saber por qué partes de la ciudad iba a estar por su cuenta en cada momento era dificilísimo._

_El único lugar donde podía llegar ser posible dirigirle la palabra, aunque estuviera rodeada por cientos de fans de la banda y su vocalista que pretendieran llamar su atención, era en un contacto de Mikage Realm con el público._

_Y el más cercano era aquel concierto._

"Y, encima, tocarán en el Twilight Stadium"_ se dijo Naminé, contemplando el recinto con admiración mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la taquilla._

_El estadio, de construcción moderna en uno de los distritos dedicados al entretenimiento de la ciudad, era enorme. Magnífico. No sabía cuántas personas cabrían allí, pero, seguramente, serían muchísimas._

_El simple hecho de que pudieran tocar en uno de los lugares más importantes del país y llegar a llenarlo- según las estadísticas de la radio- era la prueba viviente de que Mikage Realm se estaba convirtiendo en un fenómeno._

… _al igual que la enorme cola que serpenteaba en torno al estadio._

_Naminé suspiró y se colocó detrás de un grupo de fanáticas de Demyx, que llevaban camisetas de su ídolo, acompañadas por un chico joven que lucía su corte de pelo. La muchacha pasó el tiempo escuchando su conversación, que versaba sobre los solos de guitarra en los que Demyx había salido especialmente favorecido, sin demasiado interés. Cuando llevaba esperando algo más de dos horas, finalmente, llegó a la recta final de la cola._

_La taquilla se abría bajo un póster inmenso de los miembros de Mikage Realm. En él, los músicos aparecían vestidos con un atuendo de tonalidades algo más alegres que la ropa que habían llevado en el single de Dark Heaven, aunque, como siempre, cada parte de sus ropas resaltaba por sus detalles y llamativo acabado. Resaltaba la bufanda rosa del batería, aunque las tonalidades principales seguían siendo el blanco y el negro._

_Según comentaron las fans de Demyx de delante, aquel sería el atuendo que llevarían los chicos de Mikage Realm en el vídeo del próximo single._

_Y, en el centro del póster, cómo no, Roxas exhibía su sonrisa particular, aquella tan arrebatadora que hacía a las fans caer rendidas a sus pies._

"Si supieran lo estúpido que es" _se dijo la joven, sin apartar ni un momento sus furiosos ojos de la imagen del rubio cantante _"Seguramente, no volverían a mirarlo"

_Tras otra larguísima media hora de cola levemente amenizada por los comentarios de las fans de Demyx, Naminé logró llegar ante la taquilla. Una mujer con una camiseta con el logo de Mikage Realm le sonrió desde el otro lado del cristal._

_-Buenos días- saludó con calidez- ¿Cuántas entradas quieres?_

_-Una. Una solamente.- pidió Naminé mientras buscaba en su cartera el importe exacto._

_La encargada del personal comenzó a teclear algo en el ordenador que había a su lado. Después, le tendió un ticket de color negro y azul eléctrico._

_-Se están agotando a pasos de gigante- comentó, contando el dinero y guardándolo en la caja registradora- El Twilight Stadium es enorme, y creo que para dentro de dos o tres días estará todo vendido. ¡Es que os estáis dando una prisa…!_

_-Ya ve…_

_Naminé sonrió a la dependienta y abandonó la taquilla. Con sumo cuidado, guardó la entrada en su cartera. No podía permitirse perderla, ni estropearla. Aquel trozo de papel brillante, azul y negro era su única oportunidad, de momento, para hablar con Roxas…_

* * *

-Bueno, ya te contaremos qué tal- decía Kairi alegremente en el momento presente- Iremos a la plazoleta temprano por la tarde, al acabar con las clases de repaso, para coger sitio en un lugar bueno. ¡Vamos a ver a Roxas tan grande que va a parecer que estuviéramos allí! Ya te digo que es una pena que te lo pierdas, Naminé…

-Sí- susurró ella, que no sabía ya avergonzarse o echarse a reír- Una auténtica lástima.

* * *

"¡Ha llegado el día, adictos y fanáticos de Mikage Realm! Hoy se presentará el single Flying High, de vuestra banda favorita"

La cadena musical de la radio, que Naminé había empezado a escuchar hace pocos días a un nivel serio, no hacía más que repetir ese mismo mensaje. A veces, también acompañaban la noticia con detalles como el hecho de que el Twilight Stadium se hubiera llenado por completo, o que los fans más radicales llevaran dos días acampando delante de la puerta para conseguir una primera fila.

Naminé pronunció por lo bajo una palabra que a su madre le hubiese horrorizado oír.

Aquello estaría lleno de gente, claro, y ella estaría perdida entre la multitud. Había pensado en conseguir colarse en la primera fila, pero no se le había ocurrido contar con las hordas de fans radicales de Mi Realm. Si ellos hubiesen vendido a su mejor amigo para conseguir una mirada de su miembro favorito del quinteto¿cómo pensaba ella llamar la atención del vocalista? Seguramente, ni él repararía en ella, ni ella podría siquiera acercarse a él. Había sido una estúpida… pero, no obstante, ya no podía rendirse.

"_¿Sabes? Estabas mucho más mona en la audición, aunque el vestido era un poco soso…"_

-¡Ya está!

Al parecer, y por lo que había dicho hace algunos días, Roxas recordaba como había estado vestida el día del casting. Y a pesar de que era totalmente opuesto a lo que solía ponerse y no entraba en sus planes volvérselo a poner, ella todavía guardaba aquel vestido en el armario.

Casi temiendo que sus padres hubieran retirado aquel modelo por considerarlo impropio, la muchacha corrió hacia su guardarropa. Sí, el vestido seguía allí; blanco, inmaculado, con las botas de plataformas a sus pies.

Naminé se deshizo de la camiseta y pantalones viejos que llevaba para estar en casa y se colocó el vestido. Tardó algún tiempo en abrochar todos los botones, y un poco más para peinarse, dejando su melena suelta, y escribir una garabateada nota a su madre, diciendo que se quedaría a cenar con Kairi y volvería tarde.

Apenas cinco minutos después, corría hacia la parada de taxis.

* * *

-Uh, vaya, esta vez si que ha venido gente- observó Demyx, que miraba a través de la ventana del cuarto en el que estaban alojados los miembros de Mikage Realm, preparándose para el show.

Axel, que comprobaba la afinación de su bajo de color rojo fuego, esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Somos buenos. Muy buenos. ¿Lo captas?- declaró.

-Aún así, van a hacer que me ponga nervioso- protestó Demyx, acariciando las cuerdas de su guitarra.

-¿Tú¿Bajos las luces del escenario¿Nervioso?- bromeó Axel, que se había echado a reír con ganas- Esa es nueva…

Zexion, que, al parecer, ya había acabado de afinar su guitarra plateada, también se acercó a la ventana.

-No sé qué nos ven- declaró con voz neutra- Hacer días de cola para no tener ni siquiera la primera fila asegurada… No tiene sentido.

Demyx resopló con desagrado.

-Zexy-kun… con esa actitud no se va a ningún sitio. ¡Somos Mikage Realm!

-Sí- corroboró Axel en tono de burla- No llego a explicarme la razón de que tengas más fangirls que Demyx.

-¡Eh, un poco de consideración!- exclamó éste como si hubiera sido profundamente herido- ¡Yo tengo fangirls!

-…menos que Zexion. A él hasta le han puesto apodo. Lo llaman Sexy-Zexy.

-¿¡Qué¡Pero si ese nombre es una horterada!

Mientras el sujeto de la conversación continuaba mirando por la ventana inexpresivamente, Marluxia, el batería, al cual estaban peinando y acabando de retocar, giró la cabeza hacia Roxas.

El joven vocalista vestía unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta de rayas en lugar del llamativo atuendo que debía llevar al concierto- y, teniendo en cuenta que el modo de vestir del muchacho en su vida privada y ratos libres tampoco podía considerarse "discreto", aquello no era del todo normal. Tampoco estaba peinado ni maquillado para la ocasión.

Mientras Marluxia lo miraba, Roxas se cubrió el rostro con unas enormes gafas de sol y ocultó su llamativo cabello aclarado bajo una tupida peluca de color negro. Posteriormente, se miró en el espejo con satisfacción.

-¿Vas a tomar el aire antes del concierto, Ro-kun?

Roxas asintió.

-Parece mentira, pero, entre toda esta gente, nadie me reconoce si me disfrazo un poquito- repuso con tono alegre- Y no sabes lo divertido que es pasearse por ahí cuando la gente está hablando de ti.

-Engreído…- se oyó decir a Axel desde la otra punta de la habitación.

-Y que pensaba que encontrar a alguien más narcisista que yo iba a ser difícil…- añadió Marluxia.

-¡Y que lo digas!- corroboró Demyx.- ¡Vaya par!

Roxas se echó a reír con ganas, pero, finalmente, guiñó un ojo a sus compañeros tras las gafas y bajó desde el camerino hasta llegar al exterior.

Una vez entre los fans, nadie lo miró dos veces: en la oscuridad, y con su disfraz, hubiera resultado extremadamente difícil reconocerlo.

Aprovechando este hecho, el muchacho se paseó entre sus fanáticas pasando inadvertido. Le resultaba casi divertido oírlas alabarlo y emocionándose por el simple hecho de verlo. A menos de una hora para el inicio del espectáculo, las puertas del estadio estaban a punto de ser abiertas. Divertido, paseó la mirada entre la gente que esperaba en la cola, sopesando cómo reaccionarían si supieran quién era él en realidad.

Y, entonces, sus ojos se toparon con un vestido blanco que creyó reconocer.

"_Vaya…"_ se dijo al observar el rostro de su portadora _"¿Con que no era fan mía? Hay que ver…"_

Allí, observando la cola, pero fuera de ella, como si buscase el modo de infiltrarse en los primeros puestos, estaba la chica que había manchado su sudadera de chocolate, que, si no recordaba mal, respondía al nombre de Naminé o un apelativo similar. Al parecer, vestía con el mismo traje que había llevado en la audición el día que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse con él.

-Vaya, vaya, así que ha venido…- susurró. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa peligrosa- Muy bien… ceo que entonces tendré que divertirme un ratito con ella… Por lo del jersey…

* * *

"_No entiendo… ¿me habrá visto?"_ se preguntó Naminé, confundida _"Si no, puede que alguien me haya confundido con otra"_

Cuando había pensado que no había forma de conseguir una buena posición, un mozo del personal la había llamado. Al responder a sus voces, le habían explicado que ella era una invitada especial, y que debía entrar por otra puerta antes que el resto de gente de la cola.

Por aquella razón, en aquel momento se hallaba empotrada contra la valla que separaba la primera fila del público del foso y el escenario, rodeada de fans locas con camisetas y pancartas de sus ídolos.

En el escenario, una brillante cuenta atrás indicaba que quedaban menos de cinco minutos para la esperada aparición de los chicos de Mi Realm. Los números, de tono azul, se tornaron verdes cuando el contador de minutos llegó a tres; amarillos cuando alcanzó el dos y rojo brillante al rozar el límite del uno. Cuando llegó a cero, un clamor de excitación recorrió el estadio.

Entonces, el sonido de la guitarra de Demyx recorrió el recinto. Todos los fans intentaron acercarse más al escenario, provocando que Naminé fuera aún más aplastada contra la valla.

Dispositivos ocultos en el suelo comenzaron a producir gas blanco que cubrió todo en niebla. Los focos comenzaron a viajar de un lado a otro del público. La guitarra calló y todo fue tenso silencio.

Entonces, se oyó con total claridad el sonido de la batería. Las luces enfocaron a Marluxia todas a una, mientras el músico comenzaba a interpretar la parte de percusión de alguna clase de pieza instrumental. Los fans estallaron en gritos.

Segundos después, la melodía del bajo se sumó a la música, y Axel hizo su aparición en el escenario. Su cabello, rojo fuego, despuntado hacia atrás gracias a la gomina y la mano experta de algún peluquero, era una luz de neón que indicaba con claridad dónde estaba. Tras hacer un guiño a sus fans que hizo que una joven junto a Naminé prácticamente le reventara el oído a ésta de un grito, se concentró en la pieza que estaba interpretando, sin dejar, sin embargo, de moverse por el escenario, desde su posición a la izquierda al centro.

El siguiente en aparecer fue Zexion. Al contrario que los dos primeros, no sonrió a las fans, sino que comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas de su guitarra plateada con la mirada inexpresiva, como ausente. Sus seguidores, no obstante, comenzaron a gritar su nombre, junto con el apelativo "Sexy-Zexy" que le habían impuesto. Hubo que sacar a una joven del público, desmayada ante el hecho de verlo.

-¡Uah¡Demyx¡Demyx!

Las voces aumentaron de volumen cuando el guitarrista principal entró en escena. Puede que él tuviera menos fans que Sexy-Zexy, pero su número iba en aumento. Y, lo cierto era que el joven adoraba el escenario, y el escenario lo adoraba a él.

Nada más entrar, saludó al público con una sonrisa brillante. Luego, interpretó un solo de guitarra que hizo a la propia Naminé quedarse boquiabierta. Cuando los otros instrumentos volvieron a unírsele, sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a recorrer el escenario de derecha a centro, como si fuese incapaz de quedarse quieto.

-Nos falta alguien¿no?- preguntó al público al detenerse junto al micrófono colocado en el centro de la zona- ¡Nos falta alguien¿cierto?! Con todos vosotros… ¡ROXAS!

Naminé tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza a la valla para no ser arrollada y lanzada al foso.

Roxas entraba en el escenario por la derecha. Su vestuario, tan llamativo como siempre, captaba el ojo de todos los allí presentes, y la sonrisa que lucía hizo hiperventilar a más de alguna.

Con paso firme, pero suave, se dirigió al micrófono que Demyx había dejado en su sitio para volver a su guitarra.

-¡Buenas noches, Villa Crepúsculo!- saludó- ¿Cómo estamos¿Bien?- ante el griterío afirmativo del público su sonrisa se ensanchó- ¡Muy bien¡Entonces, estáis preparados para lo que tenemos que ofreceros aquí, hoy¡Bienvenidos¡Somos Mikage Realm!

Cuando su voz aún no se había apagado, el sonido de los instrumentos se abrió paso en todo su esplendor. Los acordes de la canción, de tono almo más alegre que la archiconocida Dark Heaven, inundaron el estadio.

-¡Flying High!- exclamó Roxas cuando la pieza instrumental tomó consistencia.

Los fans gritaron, ajenos al dolor de garganta o el aforismo. Todos saltaban; juntos, por solitario, en pareja, en grupos… todos menos Naminé, que tenía la vista clavada en el vocalista.

El joven pareció mirarla un momento, como si se divirtiera. Luego, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

Naminé pegó un grito de sorpresa que nunca llegó a oírse. Las voces a su alrededor eran demasiado estruendosas.

"_No puede ser… no es como el Roxas con el que he hablado… Es como si fuera… otro"_

Mientras su voz brotaba de sus pulmones, más potente y personal aún que en sus discos, el rostro del vocalista pareció cambiar. Parecía estar en tensión, pero también en paz, sólo pensando en entonar la próxima nota. Nada más era importante. Todo era prescindible si no era la música. Nada más y nada menos.

Aquello le otorgaba una belleza particular, radiante, peligrosa, que Naminé no había visto nunca antes.

Aquel chico amaba lo que estaba haciendo. Amaba el escenario, su banda, sus letras, sus canciones. Su música. Podía ser un consentido repelente, pero amaba Mikage Realm.

Y, para ser honesta, Naminé debía admitir que, durante el directo, su carácter también había cambiado. En lugar de apoltronarse en un rincón, recorría el escenario con la misma frecuencia que Demyx, yendo de un guitarrista a otro, hacia el bajista, e, incluso, junto a la batería, más atrás; actuaba y cooperaba con sus compañeros de banda; saltaba, gritaba, e instaba a sus fans a hacer lo mismo, de modo que Naminé se vio imitándolo sin querer siquiera.

Las canciones se sucedían al mismo ritmo frenético al que parecían avanzar las manecillas del reloj. Y, Naminé, contra todo pronóstico, estaba pasando uno de ls mejores ratos de su vida.

* * *

A través de las pantallas de la plazoleta del Tranvía, también Olette y Kairi disfrutaban del concierto.

Escuchar Flying High en directo, y por primera vez, había sido estupendo, al igual que la interpretación en vivo de las otras canciones, tanto viejas como nuevas. No obstante, había una que no había sonado.

-¡Falta Dark Heaven!- exclamó Kairi, tratando de hacerse oír entre el gentío.

-¡No, mira¡Parece que la tocarán ahora!- replicó Olette.

Los músicos habían comenzado a tocar los acordes de la archiconocida canción, en efecto, pero Roxas no empezaba a cantar. En lugar de eso, su voz, hablando, resonó sobre el público.

-Sé que todos os sabéis esta canción. ¿Por qué alguno de vosotros no la canta conmigo?- propuso, sonriendo con picardía- Veamos… dejad que _escoja_…

Kairi maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Por qué no podía estar ella ahí¡Seguro que hubiera logrado ser la elegida por el rubio joven! Ella, que haría una buenísima pareja con Roxas, y no aquella chica sosa vestida de blanco que el cantante acababa de escoger. Aunque había que admitir que la condenada era guapa. Se parecía, por alguna clase de casualidad terriblemente divertida, a…

-Es Naminé- susurró.

Su voz o pudo oírse entre los gritos de las fans que llenaban la plaza. Sin embargo, una mirada sorprendida por parte de Olette despejó cualquier duda.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Naminé… en el concierto?

* * *

-Oh, vaya, parece que ya tengo a alguien- comentó Roxas, paseando a través del escenario y llevando a su elegida con él.

Naminé lo vio mirarla a través del rabillo del ojo y no pudo evitar asustarse. ¿Qué demonios hacía el joven sacándola precisamente a _ella_? Estaba segura de que nada bueno.

Sin embargo, ya que estaba allí, tenía que cumplir su propósito. Había ido hasta allí solo para decirle algo, y lo iba a hacer.

-¡Roxas¡Tengo que hablar contigo!- exclamó para hacerse oír- ¡He comprado una entrada y venido hasta aquí sólo para que entiendas que necesito cantar¡No puedes dar esa opinión negativa de mí a las discográficas¡Tengo que dedicarme a esto¡_Necesito_…!

Roxas se detuvo en el centro del escenario. Le sonrió.

-¿Quieres cantar¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para eso?

Naminé asintió con seriedad.

-De acuerdo, si tanto quieres cantar… ¡Cántanos Dark Heaven¡Tú solita!- repuso el vocalista, cediéndole el micrófono y ordenando a sus compañeros tocar la parte del estribillo.

-¿Qué…?

Naminé se percató entonces de que, al contrario que ella, Roxas había estado hablando a través del micro, como si únicamente estuviera hablando con una fan cualquiera, escogida al azar.

Aquel maldito malcriado había logrado engañarla y meterla en un lío enorme.

-Tienes _todo_ el estadio _lleno _dispuesto a escucharte- susurró entonces Roxas en su oído- ¡Ah, y la televisión te está grabando! Gente que te conoce te está viendo… ¿No querías cantar¿No eras tan buena¿Por qué no les demuestras que eres diferente? Esto es el público. Si les gustas, puede que hagas algo. Si no… _date por muerta._

La música sonaba detrás de ella, pura, potente, hipnotizante. Tenía el micrófono en las manos. Allá abajo, donde antes había estado ella, el público esperaba. ¿Qué ocurriría si cantaba?

Cuando estaba tomando aire, sus ojos se fijaron en la lente de una cámara que la enfocaba. Se imagino a Kairi y a Olette mirándola. A su madre haciendo zapping y enfocándola por error. A caras conocidas entre el público.

"_¿No querías cantar¿No eras tan buena¿Por qué no les demuestras que eres diferente? Esto es el público. Si les gustas, puede que hagas algo."_

La joven intentó concentrarse en la música, cerró los ojos, entreabrió los labios. No tenía por qué escuchar las palabras de Roxas, no tenía que hacer caso de lo que le había dicho… Y, sin embargo, su voz seguía filtrándose hasta su mente como el chirrido discorde de un instrumento mal afinado. Tenía que cantar. Debía ignorar que…

"_Si no… date por muerta"_

…Todo el sonido que su garganta produjo fue un gemido ahogado.

La expresión de Roxas pareció cambiar durante un minuto al verla fracasar tan estrepitosamente. El joven entornó los ojos y miró al suelo… y para cuando alzó la cabeza de nuevo, su característica mueca divertida ya adornaba su rostro.

-¡Mira que tener miedo escénico!- exclamó, arrebatándole el micrófono- Está visto que _no vales _para esto, mujer. Pero- la sonrisa del vocalista se ensanchó, augurando peligro inminente, a la vez que tomaba a Naminé del brazo- Ya que has subido hasta aquí, habrá que darte un premio de consolación¿no crees?

Antes de que Naminé pudiera protestar o apartarse, Roxas la había atraído hacia sí y la había besado. Apenas un roce, una broma, algo que solían hacer algunos grupos de música para hacer que sus fans estuviesen contentas. Sin embargo, Roxas sabía de sobre que la joven aspirante a cantante no iba a estar _contenta_, precisamente. Ella sabía que él lo sabía.

En un primer momento, la mente de Naminé se quedó en blanco. Parpadeó una vez. Dos veces. Miró a Roxas, que era incapaz de aguantar unas increíbles ganas de prorrumpir en carcajadas.

"_Que su madre me perdone… pero…"_

Mientras el joven se reía por lo bajo, una ruborizada Naminé apretó los puños y lo miró con ira.

"… _no lo aguanto. ¡No puedo¡Lo odio!"_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Woah, he tardado mucho, pero creo que la espera ha merecido la pena est vez¿no?

Porque este es uno de los capítulos clave, y también uno de los favoritos (y algo más largo de lo normal, también XD) No había podido subirlo antes porque, con mi trabajo de verano (para ganarme unos eurillos extra ahora que no hay clases) no tenía ni tiempo para mirar el mail, pero aquí está. ¡Y la buena noticia es que ya tengo muchísimo más escrito a mano... hasta el capi 7, concretamente XD!

Por eso, esta vez puedo poner avance, como en Cambiando XD

Y, bueno, un aviso, sé que lo normal sería al revés, pero, en verano. mi ritmo de actualización baja. ¿Por qué? O bien porque estoy de vacaciones en sitios donde no tengo ni internet ni ordenador, o bien porque, cuando tengo ordenador, tengo que estar fuera de casa , trabajando, y las dos o tres horas diarias que em sobran las paso con mis amigos XD Se hace lo que se puede, pero no hay tiempo materialmente hablando Uu

Ala, en fin, un avance:

* * *

**Mikage Realm... Firmas...**

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre? Si me pongo gafas de sol y una peluca¿ya no me reconoces?** - **preguntó Roxas- Hay que ver cómo sois las fans...

Naminé gruñó con desagrado. Sabía que a los cantantes y artistas se les podía llegar a subir la fama a la cabeza, pero aquello era demasiado.

-Que yo sepa, no soy fan tuya- dijo con tono cortante.

-Ah, claro, y por eso te llevas dos copias del último single de _mi_ banda¿no¡Dos! Y, además, de las caras- replicó Roxas con ironía- Es lo más _normal _del mundo, creo yo.

* * *

-¿Disculparme¿Tú sabes lo que pagaría cualquiera de estas chicas por un beso mío?

* * *

Ala, ya no hay más. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

Read&Review


	6. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

**Nota importante a los lectores:**

Por un lado, me sabe mal hacer este anuncio, pero sé, como escritora, que es lo que tengo que hacer. Me reprocho no haberlo hecho antes, pero en fin.

Primero, daré una explicación:  
Esta historia no nació como fanfiction de Kingdom Hearts. Lo he dicho en los comentarios, y en esas notas que nadie se digna a leer (en especial, en la del primer capítulo), pero este Mikage Realm, con Roxas y Naminé como protagonistas, no es el Mikage Realm que yo escribí, sino una adaptación a un posible universo de KH.  
Mi historia original tiene lugar en Tokyo, y los protagonistas se llaman Hoshi y Kirie.

¿Por qué decidí adaptar una historia original mía para convertirla en un Fanfiction? Muy simple: yo no conocía de la existencia de páginas buenas donde la gente sube sus historias originales para que los demás las lean. Siempre he sido un tanto exigente con los sitios a donde subo mis historias, ya que no me gustaría que a alguien se le ocurriera la bonita idea de robármelas (no valgo tanto como escritora, lo sé, pero es un manía mía XD)  
Sin embargo, alguien me recomendó Fictionpress a finales de junio y es una muy buena página.

Por aquel entonces, yo estaba muy disgustada conmigo misma (y sigo estándolo) por haber adaptado algo mío original en un Fanfiction. Quiero decir, yo no escribí Mikage Realm como una posible historia para Roxas y Naminé, sino como la historia de Hoshi y Kirie, dos personajes míos. Hoshi NO es Roxas, ni se le parece, y Kirie no es Naminé. Son personajes opuestos, a los que les pasan cosas diferentes. No soy ninguna profesional en esto, pero tengo mi corazoncito de escritora, y el hecho de convertir a mis propios personajes en otros para el simple hecho de poder publicar en una buena página me estaba haciendo sentir fatal. Lo que yo quería publicar era el Mikage Realm original, el que yo escribí, tal y como yo lo escribí (y cualquiera que escriba historias originales entenderá por qué XD), así que eso hice, subiendo la historia a FictionPress.

Y eso es lo que sigo haciendo ahora.

Por esa razón, **no seguiré actualizando esta historia, y la borraré en unos días, cuando la gente que la seguía pueda saber por qué ya no habrá más capítulos.**

Adaptar mi historia me estaba haciendo sentir mal y mediocre, así que no puedo seguir. Todo lo que quiero que haya respecto a Mikage Realm es la historia original tal y como yo la escribí, y tal y como yo la adoro. No quiero que haya una adaptación a FanFic, por muchos reviews que me suponga, o por mucha gente a la que le guste. **De verdad que lo siento,** pero considero un error haber adaptado mi guión original para conseguir esto.

Y tened en cuenta que rogarme que siga, prometerme reviews o maldecirme (XD), no servirá para nada., porque esto es algo que he decidido con tiempo. Mantener este fanfiction aquí va contra mis principios y mi propio orgullo, así que no lo haré.

**Si a alguien no le importa que la historia sea Fanfic o no, sino que le gusta el desarrollo del guión o algún personaje, siempre puede seguir leyendo la historia ORIGINAL en Fictionpress. Nada me haría sentir más contenta** (aunque ya hay gente que se ha pasado a esa historia investigando por mi perfil al ver que no actualizaba… y doy las gracias a los que lo han hecho y siguen apoyándome )** Pero… si sólo queríais leer RokuNami, debo disculparme de nuevo, porque ya he dicho que, en lo que concierne a esta historia, ya no subiré más.**

En cuanto a mi otro fic, Cambiando, que sepáis que ese, simplemente, está en pausa, y que ya lo seguiré más adelante. Lo más probable es que lo haga cuando acabe con la versión que hay en FictionPress de esta historia. Cambiendo fue pensado como Fanfiction, un fanfiction RokuNami, y que lo seguirá siendo en cuanto mi tiempo me deje seguir escribiéndolo.

En fin, ya no tengo nada más que decir. Dejaré este anuncio, junto con el fic, dos o tres semanas. Después, lo borraré.

Si alguien quiere leerse la versión buena (no fanfic) de Mikage Realm, puede llegar a ella desde mi perfil.

Gracias a todos y lo siento mucho:

**Aura//Kye-san**


End file.
